comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-11-13 - Acts of Vengeance: Bullseye Misses His Mark
The world revolves around Stark if you ever ask him - in public. He can be a bit of a jerk that way, or just that flamboyant. He wears a very expensive and tasteful suit as he attends this very special event. A Stark Expo here in New York City, a four day event. Thursday night is the kick off night with a fireworks show way up high. The convention center in this area has a dome glass roof. Off to the side of the stage where guest speakers are working up excitement about the exhibits that will be opened shortly at midnight. It's late to talk real technical, but mostly it's to show off the fancy and beautiful displays to impress the investors and rich folks and their arm candy. Stark spoke earlier, making a few jokes, talking about how important it is to contribute to the world to make it a better place, and so on. Right now though, he stands with Sawyer, and is thankful for the breather. Being close to the stage makes most people unwilling to approach for some reason...perhaps thinking that Stark is 'working'. For the moment, over in the Stark Expo, walking around is Natasha Romanoff. SHe's here to evaluate much of the technology then, to konw if she might want to make use of it or modify it for her personal reasons, or know how to counter it. She's expecting a variety of it migh tend up with lower quality knockoffs at some point, or reverse engineer it via industrial espionage. So, she goes about the place, wearing a slinky black cocktail dress as she goes around the displays, many of which are above her head to evaluate as she glances about the place. THen, she catches sight of Tony. Ahhh.. This must be the girlfriend that was mentioned. Sawyer isn't used to the lime light, but being on Tony's arm means it's unavoidable. To her, it's a necessary evil that she's willing to put up with. She's wearing something Pepper likely helped to pick out, since Sawyer probably would have opted for something much more comfortable... which means, not a dress. As it is, she's wearing a tasteful, knee-length dress in a sapphire-blue shade. Her hair is drawn back from her face by pins, the rest left loose to drape about her shoulders. Her smile is pasted on.. that is, unless she's talking with Tony, and then it actually reaches her eyes. The world could be much worse. Right now though, Stark is all smiles. He seems happy to show his girlfriend off to the camera and at one point earlier in the evening. Right now though, he leans down to kiss her cheek. "Thank you for putting up with this," he teases Sawyer. "Wish I could say it gets easier, but it doesn't...just try to have fun with it. IF you must suffer, make others suffer with you," he teases. Is that why he is so unruly in public?! He keeps an arm about Sawyer's waist protectively, and he appears distracted by paying close attention to Sawyer. And that is definitely noticed by Natasha then. HOw Tony is being protective over of the woman. And so, Natasha slinks over to the side then as she inspects the area and the other things being on, and the other people about. She pays more attention to how Sawyer reacts, since she is an uknown value, and how other people are reacting to the duo. Sawyer can't help but smile at the tease. "You'll just have to make up for it later." She pauses for thought, likely cooking up something particularly wicked.. at least Tony would consider it so. "I think a camping trip would be in order.. somewhere way out in the woods, with no civilization anywhere within at least fifty miles." She tilts her head, accepting the kiss, and lifts her hand to brush a stray lock of hair back from her face. "A ride on my bike.." With her driving of course. Tony's only drive t once... way.. way.. back when. Stark shudders in mock horror, "Only if I could bring a state of the art camper...and you bring a sexy outfit to wear," he teases in the end. "You know me and technology, inspereatable." Literally. And that isn't even a reference to his artifical heart. "And the ride on the motorcycle sounds wonderful, as long as you are careful...," he still remembers the horror of her last accident on it, years ago...and the horrifying talk to Auntie with Sawyer in the hospital...that woman terrorizes Stark. The other people seem to want to speak to Stark, which isn't uncommon, and there are quite a number that look curiously at Sawyer. She is an unknown, and the upper crust women? They glare at Sawyer likely, least the young and marriagable ones. She's competition of a different social class. There's a quiet flicker then of Natasha as she takes notes of the women glancing over at Sawyer, and she takes note of their interest in Tony. She Takes small pictures of each of them wtih a small camera hidden in her necklace, in case any might have use to her later if the evening gets a agitated. She walks along, merely smiling over at Stark then nonchalantly, and nods politely over at Sawyer. Her eyes sweeping the room then. Sawyer is trying to keep the 'media and attention' in a different space, to make it easier to deal with them. The glares get no more than a passing glance, and she makes brief eye contact with those who smile at her, and she offers them a friendly smile in return. At least she's getting better at acting, the smiles more convincing. She murmurs softly, trying to keep her words for Tony's ears only, or at least only those who are within a few feet of them. She hmphs softly. "No, absolutely no state of the art camper.. and the sexy outfit is negotiable." The movement, it's the way Natasha moves. She isn't a woman easily forgotten, no matter that Stark has tried. He isn't nearly as young and clueless as he was when they first dated...no, since he was last duped by Natasha. Stark's head jerks up and he looks directly at Natasha. He doesn't smile, he...scowls. He resists growling though, he is civilized after all. "Great, just what this night needs." But then Stark smiles toward Sawyer as he looks back at her, "No can do. I do own and run a multi-billion corporation. They complain when I disappear in my lab for two days and they can't get ahold of me." He just really doesn't want to go uncivilized camping..., "Though we could go to Italy...there are some islands there, great views, private beaches....well, if you are alright with taking meds and sleeping through the plane trip," and he sighs a bit at that. She catches a whisp of conversation from Tony on camping, and isn't sure what it's over in reference to. She glances over at Tony, and speaks over in her normal accent, inclining her head, "Greetings Doctor STark. A pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Mason." Her voice is polite then, quirking a brow over at Tony then over at his defensiveness, but kepeing herself relaxed. "You have caught yourself a very special man, and it seems that he has caught himself a very special woman." The quick turn of Tony's head, isn't lost on Sawyer, neither is the scowl. When he looks back at her, he finds her looking at him with an arched brow. His change of subject doesn't erase the unspoken question, but it does lower her brow and bring a smile to her face. "Oh, I'm sure they would survive for a few days without you, if you check in once in awhile. Yes, that means I'd cave to you bringing along your cellphone. Can't even surgically detatch it from you, if I tried." Her voice carries a distinct British accent. "And you can forget it. You're not getting me on a plane.. no way." She manages to keep her voice calm when speaking about it, but to the perceptive, ther eis no doubt there is a phobia source. "A ship would be nice though. We could take a cruise." Her attention is immediately diverted, however, when she and Tony are addressed. Her curiosity is peaked, but she manages to refrain from asking the question that leaps to the tip of her tongue. "Thank you. I would have to agree with you. Tony is quite a man." "Doctor?" Stark tries not to show his annoyance, instead he smiles and shifts a bit closer to Sawyer as if to protect her from Natasha. "Cruise works," to answer Sawyer first before sharing introductions. "You are too kind," this to Sawyer. "But this is Natasha Romanova, a former...associate of mine." EX-GIRLFRIEND. "As you appear to already know, this is Sawyer Mason, my girlfriend." He uses the term girlfriend, how quaint is that? Natasha glances over at Tony, her own annoyance flaring up, but she stays quiet, "Yes, as you can probably gguess from his defensiveness, we departed on less than amicable terms. But still, it does not prevent me from wishing him a.. Better match than he had with me previously, and its eems as if the two of you are quite a match. I wish the best to you." Her own eyes flare up in a counter challenge to Tony, but she nods over at Sawyer, "I am sorry for disrupting your evening, I was simply enjoying the Expo." Sawyer smiles at the introduction, extending her hand in polite greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Romanova." She reserves a few comments, along the lines of 'an association that didn't end positively', considering Tony's reaction. She doesn't let her thoughts stray to the other possibilities. And then, her unspoken comment is verified by the woman herself.. as well as the thoughts she was purposely avoiding. She takes her hand back, if Natasha doesn't take it to shake right away. "Hmm. I would never have guessed." Sarcasm much? She shakes her head. "Thank you for you.. kind words. I hope you enjoy the rest of the expo." Stark grumbles a bit, something about making him the bad guy. But he then wears that famous grin he is famous for, "I'm pleased. My crew worked hard for this! They have done an amazing job if I do say so myself." Of course, he also worked hard for this, he had his fingers in this pot. He doesn't point that out to people however. He usually downplays his activity in the business world to outsiders and in public. His hand tightens on Sawyer's waist. "Quite a while ago, when you were still jail bait," he teases Sawyer. "That reminds me...yes, saying jail bait reminded me. Iron Man said to say hello. He is around...somewhere, or should be," and he waves a hand dismissively. "Likely flying about somewhere outside or what I call joy riding with envy." Natasha merely cocks her head up. She's trying to play up the state of detente, "Your Doctor Stark is an amazing man. I wish you the best of luck with him, for it seems you have stolen him in a way that every single other woman in this room would wish to do painful things to you for." She grins. So, a bit of a salve (or so intended) to the ego of Tony, and also reinforcing to Sawyer that Tony is solidly 'her's' and everyone else has to accept that. Hopefully it will help ease some of the chill int eh air. Sawyer doesn't miss the tightening around her waist. It's not that she minds it, but this too, niggles at her curiosity. It sufficiently 'traps' her other arm, already around his waist. "They've done a fantastic job." His jailbait comment draws a chuckle from her. "Hmm.. yes.. I remember those jailbait days." Her eyes twinkle with amusement, a memory sparking on something entertaining to her. "You know Tony, I haven't seen him in awhile. I swear, he's almost as busy as you are." She teases, then nods to Natasha. "I have 'felt' more than a hundred daggers in my back this evening alone. Maybe it would be safer to stick closer to Iron Man." She teases. "I don't have a doctrine Natasha," Stark finally corrects and rolls his eyes, "Don't want one either, too much classroom time and paper writing. I do that enough already! Hey, maybe I should just have colleges and universities /give/ me degrees! That's an idea, due to real life experience and all?" He grins wickedly at this thought and runs his free hand's fingers over his beard. He then nods, "Of course! He's my bodyguard and a full-fledged member of the Avengers. And it sint' like you have had much free time yourself young lady," he teases Sawyer. He then blinks and gasps, "Don't tell me...he's my rival?!" There's a nod over of her head, Natasha not commenting on the teasing of the couple, "Regardless, you have earned it beyond any level of academia could ever declien to certify. This exhibition is full of things you have designed, that you have scheduled, that has built upon your work. You have given everything here life in a way that no mere accredition could deny whether you have it or not." Quirking her brow, and then taking a quick moment to realize that Tony means Iron Man. Sawyer adopts a wicked grin. "What? You didn't know about my complete, and hopeless infatuation with him?" She tries to supress the chuckle that threatens to rise up. She even tries to playfully tug away from him. "Where did you say he was?" Her teasing ebbs, wit Natasha's compliments offering a slight nod in acknowledgement. Stark blinks and looks honestly dumbfounded for a moment, "That's a joke, right?" Great, Natasha and Sawyer might just really lose it, cause Stark for a moment, looks almost...concerned? "Ummm.....Africa." That works. Stark blinks and looks honestly dumbfounded for a moment, "That's a joke, right?" Great, Natasha and Sawyer might just really lose it, cause Stark for a moment, looks almost...concerned? "Ummm.....Africa." That works. He then glances toward Natasha, "Your ability to flatter has not wanned in the least, and he actually starts to smile a bit, but he then looks warily back at Sawyer, "You are joking, right?" Then back at Natasha, "She is kidding, right?" She seems to mean it, "I cannot speak over for her. What I can speak of is that she seems to know how to push your buttons better than all but one other preson I have seen able to." Glancing over to Tony, and then going over in a totally deadpan manner, "And od you honestly want to ask me for advice with your current girlfriend while seh is in earshot now?" Playing her role. Natasha Romanova, the Black Widow, is a tall woman of Slavic descent. She has lush, but pale looking skin, set against a well cared for set of crimson hair going down to her lower back cut in a shelf style. Lightly hanging over on one side normally, over her eyes to softly obscure the blue pupils. Long but often worn up to keep it out of the way, when it is out it is so bright a shade of fire engine red it is often difficult to look at. She has a thin nose, and a thick and heavy set of near purple lips, but otherwise seems to be a bit pale. A tribute to her new acting skills, Sawyer manages not to completely bust out laughing at the sincere concern Tony is portraying. She gives Tony's rear a pat. "He /did/ rescue me.. but we can discuss it later." Her hand moves to Tony's waist again, and she squeezes him in a brief, one-armed hug. Nope.. no confirmation, or denial. At least not here, or now, with Tony's gorgeous ex right here. Tony almost chokes on his own tongue when he gets his bottom patted, but he then starts laughing. "You better not. I'm the jealous type." He leans down to steal a brief kiss from Sawyer, nothing too dramatic or lasting...he keeps things surprisingly proper in public with Sawyer. "Trouble maker," he teases her. He then looks over at Natasha, "I don't understand girl talk...and I guess it depends how vendictive you feel at the time...you might just steer me wrong." He then raises an eyebrow at Natasha, seeming to finally be able to tease her some. Natasha merely smiles a bit over at Tony, "Of course." She glances over to Sawyer and whispers in a conspiratorial stage tone, "YOu would think that he would be the ones wearing the pants over in his relationship with his bodyguard. Then again, the other one is the one with the repulsor rays.." She nods over at Sawyer then, "Regardless, how about I get you two a drink? I take it something without any alcohol?" Nodding over at Tony in a quiet look of respect then for having caught up with his profile and his trying to stay sober. "And girl talk is always dangerous. You shoul dknow it by virtue of two girls talking." Sawyer takes a perverse delight in Tony's reaction to the pat, and files it away for a later time. She returns the kiss, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Oh.. poor Iron Man.." A chuckle finally escapes her lips, and she settles into listening mode for now. All the better to pick up other details, and she's rewarded by the conspiratorial tone. "Have you seen the man? I tell you, one of these days, I'd like to find out what he's keeping under that armor." Yes, another bout of teasing, directed at Tony. She smiles, finding the other woman likable, at the very least. "Yes please. That would be very nice of you." Sawyer leans in a bit against Tony, giving him another squeeze. "Now, Tony, did you tell me what was going to happen at midnight, or was this another of your surprises?" She leans in to murmur something to him while Natasha is picking up drinks at the bar, then turns.. probably the warmest smile she's worn all evening, for anyone other than Tony.. to Natasha, extending her hand for the drink. "Pink, and it smells good too. Thank you." You whisper "You know you have my heart love." to Tony Stark. Natasha glances over then at the duo, and she merely takes the extra drink to the side for herself then so she won't have to get a refill eitehr. Debating whether to get a quick needle on Stark or not, but deciding now is not the time or place then as she watches over at Sawyer, "It seems like you've managed to do a good job of killing his wandering eye. Congratulations. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy." Sawyer lifts the drink to her lips, taking a cautious sip. She's never tried it before, and isn't quite sure if it's alcoholic or not. She smiles, satisfied with the sip, and takes another. "This is very good, thank you." She chuckles a bit at Tony's reaction to her whispered words, and the smile reaches all the way to her eyes. It's Natasha's words that have a little color rising to paint her cheeks. "Don't let him fool you." She tries to cover her embarassment. "I'm a thorn in his side." Stark groans, "Tell me about it." But he then chuckles and gives Sawyer a one-armed hug. He then glances up when he notices movement, "Ah, champagne is being handled out now. And it appears I will have a little speech to make for the toast, so delighted," he ends dryly. A special server comes to approach Stark and their party soon after, handing Stark a very specific glass...it's really sparkling cider. He then kisses Sawyer's temple, "Don't kick the crap out of each other, will you ladies?" He then starts to head for the stage. Natasha glances over as she takes a step back, to let Stark go up to the main floor and nods, "Got it. You know what they say about every Rose.." The comment designed more to try and rleax Sawyer a bit now. Natasha -knows- its' about as bad a comment as one can make, it's designed to help her relax a bit then as she takes a few steps back to watch the speach. Sawyer can't help but smile. "He must love me, to keep me around." She winks, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before he steps away. She takes one of the champagne glasses if one is given to her, just for the toast, then steps to the side, turning to fix her gaze on Tony. "You know.. he really /is/ amazing." If Natasha glances over at her, Sawyer wears the look of a woman hopelessly in love. She does her best to mask it when Tony's around, but when not on her guard, it shows through. Stark goes up on stage, wearing that big, charismatic and devil-may-care grin of his that is so infamous. It has also helped him bed countless women as they say. He laughs as the mike is handed to him and the applause continues. "Please, please, easy there!" He chuckles, "I know everyone is excited! This is our first Stark Expo sponsored by Stark Enterprises on the East Coast," the first one sponsored by this company was on the West Coast. "Stark Enterprises was founded to make the world a better place, to make a better tomorrow for everyone around the world! We stand for more than just making money, we stand for changing the world with our dreams." Natasha stays quiet now then as Stark goes up to speak. At this point, she's now on watch mode. Professionalism dies hard, and if there was going to be any sort of public disruption of the event, this would be most likely where it happens, while everyone (including most likely the security people) are paying attention to what's going up on the stage. So Natasha quietly scans the periphery of the room while also keeping an eye over on Sawyer, speaking softly, "Yes, he has the same look in his eyes when he looks at you as you do now when you speak about him." Sawyer's smile grows bigger when Tony steps up on stage with that big smile of his. No, she's not immune. She lifts the glass to her lips, taking a sip of the strawberry drink first. Sawyer's full attention is on the stage, in contrast to Natasha's alertness. It's as if she's reluctant to take her eyes off the man. It's Natasha's words that break the 'spell', and have her quickly turning to look at the woman, looking surprised, with a return of the color to her cheeks. "What look?" Okay, so she's not /that/ good an actress. "As everyone knows, I lost Stark Industries, a company that was in my family for generations. When I realized I had to start from scratch, I decided that I would found a company to represent my dreams and hopes for the future, a future that doesn't need war, that lends a helping hand to their fellow man, and...," Stark's words are interrupted as there is a muted explosion and glass suddenly shatters from above. It spills over the front section of the crowd right in front of the stage and even Stark has to raise an arm to sheild his face. Coming through the tall dome roofing is a figure in black with white markings. He is on a grapple line and comes sliding down, small objects being flung from his hands and straight toward Tony Stark! There is a wicked grin on the man's face, and he moves so quickly, security hasn't even reached Stark yet. And then Natasha gose into combat mode. She hits a SHIELD emergency beacon, her hand flashing out with the small laser camera she had hiddeni n her necklace earlier, attempting to get a shot of the man to upload to the SHIELD servers to let them know what they're dealing with as they can hopefully send a backup team. But, for the moment she's got no weapons on her other than some -very- small surveillance electronics - she was here on her off day! Moving to grab over at Sawyer to keep the girl covered, her eyes whirl around the room for something, anything.. Finally, she finds a small set of hair berets dropped by a small child who was at the expo for whatever reason. Picking them up, testing their heft, she tosses the plastic bands up through the air to try and bounce them off the man who has gone along the ceiling as much as she can keep him in her sights while muttering, "Boizemoi." Sawyer barely has time to think about what's happening, let alone react. She can't quite stop the scream that rises from her throat at the shattering of glass, but it's the sight of the figure heading straight toward Tony, that has her truly screaming.. at the top of her lungs. "Touch him you bloody freak.. and I'll kill you!" Big words, for someone who stumbles over a crack in the sidewalk, because she's too busy checking her planner to pay attention to what's right in front of her feet. Natasha grabbing for her, catches the young woman off guard, and she stumbles.. heading for the ground. Oh well, it's just a dress, right? Stark Enterprises security start to pull out guns finally and shoot toward the man coming down through the dome roofing, once glass. One calls out to cover Stark! It is sheer chaos. There are screams, there is blood from cuts from shards of glass, and there is pure terror, so thick one can taste it. It excites Bullseye, and he twists and turns on his way down until he undoes the clip to drop out of the way of the flying bullets and other...was that just a child's beret that just binged him on the forehead?! He glares around unhappily, but he will have something more to be concerned about in a moment than the people running and screaming about him and the fallen glass. Stark is still standing, but he has knives sticking out of both his arms. Not a single vital was hit. The cry of alarm and the pissed off roar coming from Bullseye is far from pleasent. "I don't miss!" Stark grins, pain reflected in it, the declaration was loud enough for even him to hear. "You did, I just blocked." And then he's running, with Bullseye quickly after him. The security is taking a while to start shooting again because of panicked people about, but Stark needs time! He mentally reaches out to summon the Iron Man suit to him. He should have had it flying overhead, why didn't he have it doing that?! Stark is running for the double doors that lead to the Stark Expo, and he accesses the security comlink units, his voice coming over it, << Evaculate everyone out of the Stark Expo. I don't want anyone hurt. Cover me as best as you can, but keep your distance. >> Stark doesn't want to pay attention to the scream of death he hears behind him when Bullseye kills one of the security guards. He manages to open the door and glances back to the stage area, he can't run until he knows that...Natasha is with Sawyer...she's safe...and Stark soon has to dive as a number of sharp objects hit the Expo doors, to prevent him from getting hit, and he will run into the Expo, pulling the throwing knives out of his arms. There's a shot series of curses from Natasha. Of all the times to be without weapons, but she was supposed to behave herself now. She has no costume to change over into, she doesn't have her weapons or her costume, and she knows the threat of Bullseye. As she hears the screams as one of the security guards go down, she knows his weapon is too far away to make a go at. Frantically lookinga bout for any weapons, Natasha grunts and glances over to see what Sawyer is doing, before she decides she doesn't have much fo a choice. The girl can take care of herself now. Making a bolt and run up for the stage, towards where the incapacitated security guard's weapon was dropped. Hopefully Bullseye won't notice her going her way through the crowd, trying to use her agility to evade the evacuating people. She trusts Sawyer can take care of herself, but for now to do anything she needs a gun! With all the people tromping around in panic, it's very lucky Sawyer doesn't get stepped on. Thankfully, she's able to dodge the footfalls, enough to get back to her feet. "Bloody heels." She takes a quick moment to slip them off, then goes tearing off toward the stage, the heels in hand. If nothing else, maybe she can bludgeon the bloody bastard to death. She's nearly knocked to the ground a few more times, putting her well behind the others as she finally makes it to the stage and heads for the doors she saw Tony and his pursuer disappear through. Bullseye is then through the door himself and it slams shut behind him, some of the weapons that were planted inside the door are missing. Stark and Bullseye are gone, and from when the door opened, it did not appear as if the large lights were on yet. Though when one enters, small lights over the specific expos were on for any last minute adjustments in set-up, but the large lights were to be turned on in a dramatic manner later on. At this point, seeing the weapons or anything she can grab quickly are gone, Natasha curses. She can only hope SHIELD got her signal and they know that Bullseye is trying to assassinate Stark. This is hardly the relaxing night she was hoping. At this point, Natasha goes to try and pick up a large pole which was used for hanging coats on, setup by one of the security guards to let the staff hang their hats on before going off-duty. Made of cheap plywood, it won't do much, but it's better than nothing as she goes her way forwards, trying to track Bullseye. Seeing Natasha, it surprises Sawyer a bit to see the woman.. essentially.. doing the same thing she is. Well, with much better coordination and skill, but still, running after the man chasing her boyfriend. She'll probably wonder about it later, curious if the woman still has feelings for Tony, but right now, all she can think about is 'That wanker is trying to kill my boyfriend!' and she foolishly charges forward. She's in decent shape.. all those cliff climbing, and other physical activities.. making it easier for her to keep from getting winded as she runs, and tries to jump over and side step any obstacles in her way. At least once, she nearly trips herself, but manages to keep from falling on her face. Natasha grabs up one her improvised weaopn, then goes over into the darkness. SHe's hoping that his security guards have gotten Tony out, and that they've managed to send out an emergency signal of thier own. With only minutes having passed, she's not expecting backup who will be of any use until events are all over. Her keeping her weapon in front of her, alert for any sudden movements and trying to track where the sounds of the chase are coming from, the darkness being so eerie. Sawyer stumbles into the darkness, hardly quiet, or even careful or wary about where she's going or what she's doing. If she's not careful, she might accidentally swing at Natasha, if she gets close enough. "Where are you, you bloody wanker? I swear.. if you've hurt Tony.. I'll rip your heart from your chest." Vicious thing, isn't she? There is a crash down in the darkness, a horrible noise of some electronic device activating and plenty of cursing that echos off the metal walls. Down in this convention center somewhere, Stark is fighting for his life. As Sawyer steps, her right foot slips a little bit. If she looks closely, a spot of wet redness on the tile floor. Where Stark is really, is right now, trying not to scratch his healing arms. "Geez, some super soldier I am. Cap would have just charged right now." But he's a different type of super soldier, and though proficient in hand-to-hand, this is Bullseye and he is good at distance attacks. Difficult to get up close. The Iron Man suit is just outside the convention center and he is debating how much damage to cause it. Wait...bay windows are just down the way, the suit can come in that way. His mind works as a dual system, operating his own body, and also seeing things through Iron Man's system sensors and operating it. Suddenly there is a sonic boom sound from a repulsor as glass shatters and Iron Man can be heard entering via his boot jest into the convention hall. There's a curse from Natasha as the windows sound like they're shattering, her bringing up her arms over to protect her face in case of flying glass shards. Wonderful, Bullseye could be -anywhere- in the convention center, wtih both his abilities at stealth and the fact he could do a quick toss of nearly any object from anywhere to kill someone. But, thankfully the sound of what seems to be repulsor jets announces taht Tony's Bodyguard, the INVINCIBLE IRON MAN, has arrived! Natasha holds up her staff in front of her, and all she can do is a quick room to room sweep, hoping to track down the fight and offer support if possible, but the Avenger probably has this one handled. Even in stocking feet, the darkness makes it all that much more difficult with any kind of uncertain footing. As she steps on the wet spot, she wasn't ready for it, and she goes down with a loud thump. That's going leave a bruise. She tries to supress the shout of surprise as her feet are suddenly not beneath her, but isn't completely successful. It doesn't occur to her that Tony can fight. She's more worried about what that idiot might be doing to him, and trying to get to him as quickly as possible, to worry about being a possible distraction. So, the cry that escapes her lips when she hits, is filled with the pain of her landing. The shattering glass causes her to roll to her side and stomach, trying to curl up in a ball and shield her face, arms and as much of her legs as possible. She's not quite sure where it's coming from, or how much will rain down on her, but better to be safe than sorry. She doesn't immediately associate the roaring sound with Iron Man, instead thinking it's one more thing after Tony. Even as she looks up, she's essentially blind as she tries to get to her feet. Natasha is too far to get hit by the glass thankfully, but the sound in the dark place makes it sound closer than it is. It is an insanely long corridor with offshoots. There are little lit spotlights that show the different technological displays. Most of the things are all Stark Tech, but there are a few guests corporations there as well, and there are signs saying the sponsoring company and the name of the device. Down the hallway there is a bit more light from artificial lights from outside when the tinted glass is broken. And suddenly from down the hall the jet boots turn off and there is a thump as the suit lands and it runs into an offshoot nearby. One that Stark and Bullseye is in...if Stark can get in the suit...but he's pinned down and soon repulsors can be heard shooting at Bullseye who proves very quite on his feet. Bullseye suddenly back flips into the beam of artificial lights from the outdoors, his boots crunching on the glass. He growls and starts to run back down the hall for something he thinks may just be useful...that is when he notices movement of someone on the floor and he grins nastily. Hostage material? Natasha hears the sounds of boots on glass. Too heavy to be what Tony was wearing, Iron Man would be flying, and the sound of stomping sounds too steady to be one of the security guards or an arriving police team. That leaves one rather high probability. And it seems to be coming closer. She realizes and quickly pinpoints where the approach is going, if she can keep track. Probably towards Sawyer. Mentally cursing, but remaining silent in her flimsy dress, she moves to try and go on an intercept course. Assuming Bullseye is going directly towards Sawyer, she's going to hope to get there -slightly- ahead of him and use her cheap wooden pole to try and clothesline him as he goes forwards, hopefully knocking him flat if she remotely -can- get there in time! If Sawyer were thinking rationally, instead of wanting to get to, and try to help Tony, she wouldn't be in this mess. This mess, being, sprawled out on the floor, with red staining one foot, and two high heeled shoes.. one for each hand. Her neatly coifed hair is touseled about her, and despite her fitness, she looks very vulnerable as she's trying to get to her feet. With all the crunching and growls, she's 'blissfully' unaware that Tony's assailant is heading toward her, with evil plans in mind.. making her a perfect target.. which Bullseye is well known for hitting square on the mark. Bullseye is there, and when he sees the sudden shift of a shower, he dodges back, lands on his hands and soon rolls backwards and comes to his feet in a defensive stance, daggers drawn as he suddenly starts flingingn them toward Natasha. "This was supposed to be an easy job, I hate interference!" Iron Man wasn't even registered as being here, the perfect chance to attack and cause the most impact. In the meantime, Stark doesn't quite realize what is going on, but knows there are additional heat signatures. He moves quickly and the suit suddenly comes apart and starts to wrap about him after meeting him half way. Once it has fully encased him, he is hurrying into the hallway to search for his target. He switches on night vision, "Dear God," he says inside the helmet. Sawyer! The stupid girl! She's going to get herself killed! The panic that seizes Stark, almost causes him to freeze up...but it's Natasha working to defend herself that pulls Stark out of it and he realizes he has to do something quit to protect them both. Hand to hand, ranged to ranged wtih Bullseye does not guarantee one a long lifespan. He is a most dangerous opponent, capable of fighting evenly wtih Spider-Man, Captain America, and Daredevil. And so Natasha is hit by two of the daggers, but they don't penetrate in too deeply as she keeps herself in front of Sawyer. Her pole breaking in half, she attempts to slash over at him along the break in it, trying to impale him over on the cheap wood and now edged bit. A brief reprieve Sawyer is suddenly grateful for when she hears the wanker's voice much closer to where she's at. She finishes getting to her feet and turns in the direction she hears the most commotion. No, she's not the most sensible person, but she can't be called a coward either. She stumbles forward, holding her heels in her hands so the spikes are facing outwards, and trying to listen more closely.. trying to get closer to take a swing with those 'dangerous' pieces of footwear. She's not a complete idiot, and doesn't swing unless she's sure the target within her reach is male. Bullseye's raises an arm and sweeps it aside to knock the stick aside, and a hand goes for Natasha's throat to grab it, his expression in a very nasty sneer. "Going to have fun killing you," he darkly promises the Russian woman. And Sawyer if she runs like that, will crash right into Natasha. Iron Man's voice can be heard now, that computerized voice thundering, "Get on the ground now Sawyer!" It booms and thunders and there is a sudden firing of repulsors about Bullseye to try and spook him into moving and leaving Natasha alone...but does he really spoke that easy when he may realize if he is hit, Natasha would be hit? Natasha is caught over by the grab from Bullseye, one of her hands flaring up as her throat was squeezed, trying to frantically prevent herself from being asphyxiated as Sawyer bolted out of the way. Her weapons knocked to the side.. Her other hand flailing about wildly as she was grabbed!! But she wanted Bullseye's attention on her throat, and not her other hand.. Running? No. Sawyer wouldn't be running. Carefullly picking her way, definitely. She's a little sore from her fall, though adrenaline is keeping her from feeling the full effects, and it's slowing her down. More likely, she'll mis-step, and end up having another unpleasant meeting with the ground, followed by another loud groan and a hastily uttered curse. "If I could just get my hands on you.." She threatens.. though the threat is uttered barely above a whisper... said hands being one heel shy now, her latest fall having not only knocked the wind out of her, shortly after her curse, but also knocked the shoe from her hand as well. The thundering voice reaching her ears, has Sawyer ducking her head and covering her ears as she remains on the floor. It registers.. more in the back of her mind.. that it was Iron Man's voice. In the same recesses, she thinks.. 'Thank God!'. Sawyer goes down, to Iron Man's knowledge she is listening. He shoots the repulsors, but Bullseye doesn't move. Bullseye just yells out, voice echoing, "I have her by the throat Iron Man! You stop or her neck gets snapped!" Bullseye would do it too, and Iron Man has to stop. He reaches out with his powers to try and see if Natasha has a communicator he can hack on her to speak with her. He can at least pick up that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been alerted and is coming to at Natasha's summon, but they won't be here in time to save her life. His computerized voice is clear, "Put her down Bullseye and I will let you walk away." He will take the lesser evil, he honestly doesn't want to risk Natasha's life. Bullseye snorts, "Get real Iron Man! I am here to kill Stark! I got his ex-lover by the throat, and his current lover within reach of one of my daggers. It just takes one to snuff at her life too. And if you move bitch, I'll kill you," he says toward Swayer, "I can see you laying on that ground, I could hear you fall." He laughs, "Stark dates the stupid ones, doesn't he? Such easy targets! All willing to die for the playboy!" Natasha can feel the hand gripping her throat tighten, as Bullseyes takes joy in squeezing her throat to watch her suffer. At this point, Natasha waited while Bullseye was gloating.. Then, her free hand that had been grasping futilely over at his palm locked on her throat went to try and grab over at it by the wrist, intent on twisting it as much as she could to dislocate it. Even as her opposite arm which had been flailing around in seeming futility went up for a try and palm thrust shot aimed over at his windpipe with as much power as she could muster, and then over with her leg which had been kicking around as she had been lifted up off the floor to try and hit behind his knee, trying to snap it around like a twig if she could hit the reverse side of it! Sawyer still hasn't recovered enough breath to shoot back a retort, at least not at first. A few ragged breaths drawn, and her blood boiling just won't let her keep quiet. "You couldn't possibly hope to be half the man he is.. in two lifetimes." She chokes a bit, gathering another breath, enough to choke out laughter. "Probably so good at what you do.. making up for other areas you're lacking... the whole.. big talk, bad ass.. bloody hell.. probably can't even get it up." Hit below the belt. "No wonder you've got such a jones for Tony.. jealous.." Sawyer adds with sharp sarcastic bite. Bullseye snorts, "It's for the money," and the words ring true, "And you need to die", as he is vague annoyed right now. He would have killed Sawyer right now if not for her being another hostage...well, he may only need one.... Iron Man takes a threatening step forward, "Quiet Miss Mason." But didn't he call her Sawyer before when he called out to her? Why is he suddenly calling her by her surname? Still, there is much more going on, such as Natasha suddenly struggling. She's good, but Bullseye is not weak. He lets his wrist be twisted with a grunt, but he helps her twist it so that he can help fling the woman away from him. Easier target for him that way. Still, that doesn't mean she won't get some good shots in as he tries to get rid of the likely light-headed hell cat. He gets grunts as he leans back, hit in the throat and coughing, but she is likely already flying before the knee attack can connect. It all happens at the same time as the smack talk. Bullseye is soon having to dodge more because Iron Man is reacting inhumanly quickly as he fires off blasts. He hopes Sawyer keeps down, because those blasts knock the entrance doors off the hinge and make a hole in the wall. A hole, that Bullseye soon goes running through, sending a last dagger flying toward Natasha as a farewell gift for her lucky hit, least Bullseye would be calling it lucky. And what does Iron Man do as Bullseye is running away? He is running with unusual speed to Sawyer, to help her up, "Miss Mason, are you alright? What were you thinking to come into here? Were you suicide?" He sounds like he is lecturing Sawyer in his computerized voice, but why isn't he lecturing Natasha or worrying over her? Natasha goes into a tuck and roll as she was flung, and then as the dagger flies towards her, she whips her hand up and -catches- it by the handle in midair, her hand bleeding from catching the blade along the edge of it, grunting over then as she watches Bullseye flee as she gets herself up. Yes, Bullseye is good. B etter than she is. She holds off on throwing the knife then back over at him, as he's already out of range, and she would just be giving hi manother weapon to escape with. Glancing over at Iron Man, then over at Sawyer, her own form lightly bleeding, her throat heavily bruised from the attacks, and shaking her head as she gets up. "He might have a backup in place for an event this public. I'mg oing to be sweeping the rooms. I take it you can secure the ballroom if there are further injured?" Shaking, half from anger, and half from the adrenaline quickly leaving her.. letting her mind fully realize the amount of danger she'd really been in. She barely notices the fact that Bullseye has disappeared, when she finds herself being assisted to her feet by Iron Man. His concern earns his metal hide a swift smack with the one heel she has in her hand. "Why are you worrying about me, you stupid git? Where's Tony? Is he allright?" Even now, she's not thinking about herself, or the aches and pains beginning to set in. Yep, she's going to have more than a few bruises to show for her efforts. Not to mention, possible cuts if she fell where any glass had shattered. "Stark has already departed the building and escaped in the backup plan," he informs Sawyer. "Do not do something so foolish again Miss Mason. It places yours and Stark's life in danger," he lectures more. The heel just bings off his armor. He then nods toward Natasha, "S.H.I.E.L.D. will be here in another minute and half, they will sweep the building and secure it. In the meantime, police and ambulances are outside and will tend to your wounds Miss Romanova." He then looks back at Sawyer, "And yours as well Miss Mason. You can see Mr. Stark later, when you have been fully checked out and released by medical staff. You have many lacerations and bruising that the medical scanner has picked up. And Miss Romanova is in no better condition." Iron Man only then remembers to remove his metal hands from Sawyer. There's a debate over from Natasha interanlly, but she nods over at Iron Man. At this point, her sweeping over the building would undoubtedly serve as a distraction, and if Stark has already been extracted and a response team is in the area, any backup Bullseye might have had would have bugged out with the crowd of evacuees in all probability. Besides, she can hopefully use this to improve her standing over wtih Iron Man as she nods, "Da, thank you. I'll give a full report. With luck we may be able to track down on whom hired Bullseye after your employer. And excellent response time, you were here wtihin three minutes." She stiffly gets up, giving a curious glance over at the verbal cuffing that Iron Man is giving Sawyer, a flash of.. Half amusement going out of her eyes, "She does it because she cares. I think your employer would behave in the exact same way for her, or alternatively for Jarvis, even fi it meant trying to attack the Mandarin on his own." Sawyer growls at Iron Man. "Oh.. no.. I don't think so. I'm sitting for any kind of inspection, until I see Tony, and that he's just fine, with my own eyes." She waves that heel in his direction, knowing well and good that it won't do any good. Her gaze is drawn to Natasha, wincing a bit as she looks at the woman. "I'll be fine." She protests, that bull headedness rearing it's ugly head. Iron Man nods at Natasha, "Thank you." But then toward Saywer he looks down at her with glowing eyes, "No." And willing or not, Sawyer will get lifted up into Iron Man's arms as he heads toward the exit. "You will get examined by medical staff. After you are released, you can be transfered to a secure location to meet with Mr. Stark. However, it is not safe to point out where he is currently located until we are sure he and yourself are being tracked for security reasons." Honestly, he just wants Sawyer to get checked over, and he has to protect his secret ID. Natasha mutters under her breath, "Needs a 'come with me if you want to live'." With that last quote thrown out from Terminator, and a bemused glance over at Iron Man, Natasha walks out towards the exit as the sirens blare, and where she will get bandaged up, and then go and file her report with higher ups. Whereupon she will then probably have to go back on duty in the morning. Sawyer's eyes flash with anger as she's lifted from her feet. "Put me down you big tin can." Her heel bangs helplessly against his metal form, likely causing all kinds of scuff marks on the shoe. Wouldn't matter much anyway, since the other is somewhere in the mess. She let's off a string of curses, unable to extricate herself, or make the impossible, stubborn.. machine.. bend to her will. She 'suffers' though the examination, giving the medical staff a run for their money.. not a willing patient she. And Iron Man will hover over Sawyer to make sure she behaves for the most part and act like a protective hen, before he will place her in a Stark vechile to be taken to a secure location. Iron Man on the other hand will fly away. Article: MTV: 2011-11-13 - Stark Expo Attacked